wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Larrea
__NOEDITSECTION__ Rea is Nebula's character for the Twin Dragon Competition. Please do not steal the content or coding. appearance Larrea is lithe and small, her body slim. Her horns and spines are SandWing, with a flourished sail. Her tail has a barb, though the venom is diluted and weak. Her body is RainWing, her legs and wings are SandWing. She has venomous fangs, and no frill. For Rea, the RainWing color changing abilities are limited only to her wings, underbelly, horns, and sail. She has pale yellow scales, and keeps her wing membranes bright green, a slight shade lighter. Her horns are often white, her sail pale green. Her underbelly is usually pale green as well, with a slight bluish tint. Her eyes are dark teal. Larrea doesn’t like wearing furs or jewelry, not wearing any accessories, except perhaps the occasional golden hoop earring. She tends to stay in the corner, acting smaller than she was. personality Larrea is more of a planner, though she has a quick and istinctive train of thoughts. She slows the speed of how she thinks, letting the creativity and ideas through, but not the shear instinct. She prefers scrolls over dragons, often reading in her room. She does have friends, just not that many. Quite smart, Larrea, or just Rea, likes to learn, explore, and experiment. She likes to be outdoors, but doesn’t really enjoy the baking sun, usually in the shade of a palm tree in a oasis, not just out in the open. Larrea isn’t a fan of social events, thinking that they waste time. She doesn’t enjoy being weighed down by jewelry and furs, she’d rather not have those accessories at all. Larrea mostly enjoys writing as a pastime, along with detailed illistrations to complement the text. She is good with ink, and can splash it into brilliant patterns. She sometimes gives away her art, though most are sold instead. history Larrea was born of the same egg as Olneya, and they lived happily in the Scorpion Den. Rea was only afraid of Burn, and the entire family kept careful lookout. It was a simple way of living, selling paintings to earn money. That day, Puma heard of strange news, and dragged the rest of the family to investigate. Larrea was pained from the death that followed, but was glad that the new queen was better. They went home, no longer afraid of the weirdling tower. The next months pasted nicely, and no one knew about the problems at Jade Mountain Academy, and Rea only learned about it after it happened, from Tangerine. She was easily scared of the IceWing genocide Darkstalker wanted. The family is now pretty happy, and the yound dragonets want to go to Jade Mountain Academy. relationships Olneya Larrea likes her sister, but would like it more of Neya would stop pestering her all the time Puma Puma is nice, and Rea loves him. He's just a bit annoying sometimes, but still her dad. Tangerine Nice and calm. Larrea likes her mother, and enjoys the lessons on the rainforest. trivia *Larrea is right handed *She likes dragonfruit *She wants a pet scavenger *She hopes to be a full time artist someday Gallery SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing base, by Joy Ang Larrea-pixilart.gif|Larrea by Forest, ty! Category:Characters Category:Content (Nebula of the NightWings) Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist)